


Bath

by Bonus_Score (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I used nb pronouns in this for Hanji but still putting it under F/F, I wrote this for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonus_Score
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need a bath." Petra remarked, nose wrinkled, as Hanji flopped down on the bed next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

“You need a bath.” Petra remarked, sitting up from the shared bed with a grimace. It was too much to stand, even if Hanji had just sat down for a minute. The squad leader was no stranger to soap dodging, often putting off personal hygiene for personal experiments, sometimes spanning into weeks. The other officers knew better than to complain about filthy scientist, but Petra had a special pass as their partner. Hanji just groaned and rolled over, thoroughly exhausted from another day of vigorous work. 

“You can’t be in this same room smelling like you do.” Petra’s nose wrinkled, waving a hand in front of her face for emphasis. She at least tried to bathe once a day. 

“But I’m tired…” Hanji muttered, hands grabbing a pillow to push their face into in a half-baked effort to ignore her. Their disgustingly gritty face that is. She was going to have to wash that later… 

“No exceptions. I have to wake up at 5 everyday but I still manage to stay clean.” Petra countered. By now just the smell of Hanji was driving her to the edge of the bed, threatening to stand and walk away. 

“But Sonny was being really mean today,” They whined into the pillow, voice almost completely muffled. “I couldn’t even get two feet near him! And then Erwin made me file all of the paperwork from the last mission, and I just want to go to sleep…” Their voice trailed off. Petra sighed.

“Well, you can, but it’s going to be an empty bed.” Hanji sat up from the bed, and dully asked where the towels were hanging.


End file.
